Wireless interconnectivity has freed users from being tied down to fixed locations and wired connections. Through wireless interconnection networks, users are free to work and/or play wherever there is service. The use of wireless connections continues to grow dramatically year after year. Therefore, the need for systems and methods for providing greater and greater bandwidth also continues to grow.